Legal Drama
by Begger4mcgregor
Summary: "Don't you know William?  I'm not human, I'm simply one hell of a lawyer."  AU challenge wherein Sebastian tries to get into William's legal briefs.


_This was written for an AU challenge on DeviantArt. Just a little porny silliness featuring slimy defense attorney Sebastian trying to get into William's legal briefs XD_

* * *

><p><span>Legal Drama<span>

William sneered in disgust at the looming high rise before him. The building somehow managed to blend sleek modern style with an old world sense of excessive opulence. Marble steps and solid gold lettering reading 'Michaelis & Faustus' welcomed the notorious defense lawyers' criminal clients. To William, it felt as though those shiny marble steps lead straight into the depths of hell. "Honestly, I suppose filthy blood money pays well." William muttered as he straightened his glasses and went inside.

_This had better be as important as he claims, making me work overtime_… William thought with irritation as the elevator shot up to the luxurious corner office belonging to the most despicable man he had ever encountered. Straightening his tie and scowling with displeasure, William opened the door to Sebastian Michaelis' office.

"Ah, William, you're late…" said the office's smugly grinning occupant, "…would you like some tea?"

"Don't address me so casually!" William snapped before sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, you know I didn't come all the way here, and after work hours no less, to have tea time with you! Now, what was so important that you had to meet with me so urgently Mr. Michaelis?"

A dark chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips. "Always down to business I see. Very well, my client would like to enter a plea ba-"

"Absolutely not. Now if that is all I will be going…" William exclaimed, utterly disgusted that he had been called here only to waste his time. Turning on his heel, William started for the door.

Gracefully sidestepping in front of him with his ever present smirk, Sebastian grasped William's shoulders and guided him to sit in the chair opposite his desk. "My my Mr. Spears, you haven't even heard the offer yet. My client is willing to plead guilty to the lesser charge of Voluntary Manslaughter if you-"

"Voluntary Manslaughter? On what grounds?" William scoffed as he shot up from his seat.

"Provocation, and severe emotional distress. They _did_ murder the boy's parents after all." Sebastian replied with what could have been pity, if William hadn't known for a fact that is was all for show. "Call it temporary insanity if you will."

William glared. "The insanity defense is nothing but rubbish, an excuse to get away with murder! If your client had been present at the time of his parent's murder and killed the victims in a blind rage, perhaps your defense would hold up. However, seeing as how we have incontrovertible evidence that the child meticulously planned and carried out mass murder over the course of several years, surely even you can see that is clearly premeditated murder?"

"Perhaps. But let me ask you, what jury would ever convict a 13 year old orphan of murder?" Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

William cocked an eyebrow in return. "If you're so confident, why the plea bargain?"

Sebastian's eyes gained a glint that William didn't like in the least before reaching up to straighten and smooth William's tie. "One can never be too careful… when facing a worthy adversary."

Slapping the hateful man's hand away, William replied coldly, "You flatter me Mr. Michaelis, though I'm afraid it will get you no where. Now if that is all-"

"Immovable as always William. Have you no heart?" Sebastian asked with a look of amusement.

Boldly meeting Sebastian's taunting eyes with his own cold piercing emerald gaze, William replied, "Perhaps not. I certainly have a _brain_ to tell me that murder is murder, no matter the circumstance. I might ask if you have a soul, or if you sold it long ago to be able to defend those you know to be guilty."

Sebastian laughed lightly at that. "What can I say? A soul in exchange for power, success, opulence… it's tempting. We can't all be saints and live on a state prosecutor's budget."

William raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How _is_ that child paying you? He has no family, so how on earth can he afford your services?"

Sebastian's grin was positively devilish. "Oh… he finds ways of paying his debts."

"You're disgusting." William spat. Deciding he had had enough of the other man's depravity, William darted past Sebastian and headed for the exit once more. William grasped the handle and turned, the door creaking open a fraction-

BAM! Quicker than William could have imagined, Sebastian was standing inches behind him, his hand placed firmly against the door and barring his escape. William could hear the damn smirk in his voice as he whispered hotly into his ear, "Yes, but not you. Nothing but clean, pure, white William. How can one be so noble, so just? Surely you must have some horrible dark secret lurking around that pristine soul of yours. Perhaps you cheat on your taxes? Illegally park? Rip the tag off the mattress?"

"Move." William growled.

Chuckling darkly, Sebastian continued, leaning closer with every word. "Hmmm I've touched on something haven't I? What are you hiding William? Perhaps you spend all day defending justice, righting wrongs, then go home and beat your wife?"

William spun around violently at the disgusting allegation. "How dare you! I would never-" he exclaimed as he reached up with his left hand to push the other man away.

Sebastian snatched William's wrist tightly, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at his captive's naked ring finger. "Or perhaps not. Tell me, how is it that a fine upstanding citizen like yourself remains unmarried, I wonder? A handsome young successful lawyer, surely you must have women knocking down your door?" William glared hatefully as a smug smirk slithered across Sebastian's features. "I know I do."

There was something in Sebastian's eyes that made William shiver involuntarily. They were captivating and hungry… they were the eyes of a predator. Not in the business of being anyone's prey, William yanked his hand away and ducked under Sebastian's arm, walking briskly back toward Sebastian's desk. William knew that by moving from the door he was treading further into the lion's den, but any distance put between himself and that despicable man was welcome.

Straightening his glasses, William scoffed in reply, "Honestly, that's all well and good if you feel you have the leisure time to gallivant about putting notches on your bedpost, but I myself am far too busy to concentrate on such nonsense."

"Ah but you see William, that defense won't hold up. There are plenty of attorneys who somehow manage to be successful while maintaining a home and family. No, I'd say the problem lies with _you_." Sebastian slowly stalked toward William until he stood behind him once more and whispered, "If I had to wager a guess, I'd say you bury yourself in work to hide from the world, and from yourself…" a hand ghosted down William's side to settle on his hip, "…the fact that you fancy men."

Slapping Sebastian's hand away, William spun to face his accuser, light blush staining his cheeks. "Wha… it's not… how did yo-"

"You just told me." Sebastian coolly replied with that ever present smirk of his.

William clenched his fists. "Well… regardless of my… preferences, I fail to see how this issue is any of your business!"

Sebastian took a step toward William, who in turn took a step back toward the desk. "Wrong. It _is_ my business, simply because… I want you."

Another step forward, another step back. "The feeling is most certainly not mutual! I can very safely say that I will never have feelings for you! You are the most vile, foul, despicable and morally bankrupt excuse for a human being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

A soft chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips as he took another step forward. William attempted to maintain their distance once more, only to find himself pinned between the solid oak desk and Sebastian's imposing frame. "Don't you know William? I'm not human, I'm simply one _hell_ of a lawyer."

As William tried twisting to the side to escape his imprisonment, Sebastian stopped him with a tight grip on his wrist. "And you seem to be confused about what I'm saying..." Sebastian whispered, "…I certainly wouldn't dream of having _feelings_ for you, you're the most boring uptight wet blanket I've ever met. This has nothing to do with emotion, this is chemistry. I _want_ you William. I want to kiss that disapproving frown right off those lips of yours, I want to rip that cheep department store suit off you, I want to pull that Goddamn stick out of your ass and replace it wi-"

"And what on earth makes you think I would let you?" William hissed.

"Hmmmmm… shall I make my case?" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully as his other hand slid to rest on William's hip, caressing him with his thumb. Leaning toward the bristling man, Sebastian breathed into his captive's ear, "Exhibit A. You're trembling…" He brushed his lips against William's cheek, "Exhibit B. You're blushing…" Releasing William's wrist, Sebastian slid his hand up to caress the other man's neck. "Exhibit C. Your pulse has quickened…" Sebastian's lips ghosted over William's as he whispered, "Exhibit D. Your breathing is labored. Do you think I have enough evidence for a conviction, or shall I have to frisk you?"

William mentally cursed as he had to admit that all of Sebastian's 'evidence' was true enough, and he was certain to find more if he made good on his threat. This man thoroughly disgusted William, that fact would never change, but… it had been _so_ long. So long since anyone had touched him, desired him. _How long has it been?_ _College wasn't it? _William's mind was becoming increasingly sluggish as his brain systematically shut down with each caress of Sebastian's strong warm hands… each breath that fluttered against his lips…

William came to the horrifying revelation that perhaps he too wanted to wipe that smirk off Sebastian's lips in a most… unconventional manner. Throwing all caution to the winds, William glared and hissed in reply, "Honestly, I might find you more attractive if you shut up."

That damn smirk had the audacity to widen. "That can be arranged", Sebastian murmured before crushing their lips together.

William's mind screamed in horror at the predicament he had somehow gotten himself into as Sebastian eagerly claimed his lips. Any thought processes William had remaining were quickly silenced however, as Sebastian's slick tongue swept across his lips, demanding entrance. William allowed him in and deepened the kiss as his hands somehow found themselves tangled in Sebastian's dark hair. A low moan rumbled in the back of William's throat as their tongues fought for dominance.

After several moments of both men refusing to submit control of the kiss, Sebastian growled and broke away to lay siege to William's neck as he began loosening his tie. "You are a… horrible kisser…" he panted as he made his way down William's neck.

"Don't you da-dare… give me a… nnnng hicky… you bastard…" William replied, gasping as Sebastian ravaged the tender flesh where his neck met his shoulder, before gripping the other man's raven hair tightly and pulling him up into another heated embrace.

Sebastian began working on the buttons of William's shirt as teeth and tongues clashed fiercely. As William fumbled with his tie, Sebastian brought a leg between William's to knead the growing bulge in his trousers. Startled, William groaned with pleasure and gripped Sebastian's shoulder tightly with one hand while bringing the other to stabilize him against the desk, sending a stack of papers fluttering to the ground.

"Perhaps you should be more careful of my paperwork" Sebastian hissed as he glared at the forms littering the floor.

A strange childishness overtook William as he noted how much the action seemed to ruffle the other man's feathers. Boldly meeting Sebastian's glare, William purposely swept a larger stack of papers to the ground. "Perhaps you should keep your desk in better order."

Both men hissed with pleasure as Sebastian forcefully rocked his hips against William's. "Seems there's nothing for it, as we'll be making quite a mess of it now won't we?" Sebastian whispered as he shoved William back to lie on the desk and climbed on top of him, scattering more papers and office supplies in the process.

As Sebastian's hands traveled to the waistband of William's trousers, his wrists were caught in an iron grip. "I hope you have protection, or you can stop right there Mr. Michaelis." William firmly declared while glaring hatefully at the man straddling him.

Sebastian met his glare full force. "You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am. With all those aforementioned women beating at your door, and no doubt other places besides, who knows what diseases you've picked up." William stated matter-of-factly.

"Ever the Goddamn boy scout aren't you?" Sebastian replied with irritation as William began shifting, seemingly in preparation to get up. Breaking his hands free from William's hold, Sebastian shoved William's chest, slamming him back onto the desk. Leaning over to pin William with his body, Sebastian whispered against the other man's kiss bruised lips as he fumbled one handed with the fastenings of his trousers. "So it's true what they say, the 'T.' really does stand for tease. Well, I won't let you off that easily…" Sebastian swiftly grabbed William's hand and brought it to grasp his newly freed arousal. "I take it you won't object to this? I have hand sanitizer when we're finished, it kills 99.9% of germs." Sebastian murmured as his cocky smirk returned.

As Sebastian's hand found purchase on William's aching member, William decided that perhaps this arrangement would suffice. William's hateful glare never faltered as he began slowly stroking the other man's heated length. "What did I say about you shutting up?" he breathed before tangling his other hand in Sebastian's raven hair and crushing their lips together.

Time seemed to blur, both speeding up and slowing down all at once, as hands and tongues worked feverishly, sending both men careening toward release. The pace grew faster and faster, the sounds of sweat slicked flesh meeting flesh and moans of ecstasy filling the air. It had been so long, and it felt so good, that for a moment, William allowed himself to forget who he was with, forget that the man he hated most was the one giving him such intense pleasure. That single crystalline moment was all he needed for the pleasure coiling within him to explode. William shouted with equal parts pleasure and shock as he looked into his most hated adversary's eerily crimson eyes and rode out his orgasm.

Sebastian was lost the moment William met his eyes with that _look_. That look of shock, that look that said 'what have I done?', that look of _shame_, sending Sebastian over the edge. A guttural grunt escaped him as he came hard, his hot seed mingling with William's on their hands. With a contented purr of sorts, Sebastian slumped onto the spent and panting man beneath him. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as William predictably tensed up.

"Get off me."

Sebastian laughed teasingly and whispered into William's ear, "You know, I always pictured you as the type to snuggle afterwards." He finished off the pronouncement by nibbling on the other man's earlobe, thoroughly enjoying William's discomfort as he returned to his uptight and repressed self.

"Get off." William said with deadly calm, his words laced with unspoken threat.

Sebastian took his time leisurely stretching and shifting himself before finally getting off the increasingly irritated man below him, his smirk back in full force, if it had ever really left at all.

William pushed Sebastian off the rest of the way and quickly sat up and slid off the desk. After hastily cleaning himself off as best he could and buttoning up his clothing, William silently held out his hand expectantly toward the other man without looking at him. A light chuckle was heard, followed by rustling, before a bottle of hand sanitizer was placed in William's hand.

"So, you are accused of wanting me. After what has just transpired, do you still intent to plead not guilty?" Sebastian asked in a smug tone.

William scoffed and straightened his glasses, praying that his blush would quickly recede. "Yes, on the grounds of temporary insanity. That will _never_ happen again Mr. Michaelis."

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember something about you saying that an insanity defense was rubbish, just an excuse. Could it be you are beginning to see things my way? Perhaps I could buy you a drink and we can discuss my client's plea bargain in detail."

William turned toward the other man and replied incredulously, "Your client is guilty and I will see him brought to justice. You act as if our resent activities would change my mind! You weren't _that_ good Mr. Michaelis. Now you want to buy me a drink? Honestly, if you think my integrity can be so easily bought, then you are an even bigger fool than I had imagined." Feeling that the matter was closed, William breezed past Sebastian and once again headed for the door… only to have his wrist caught in a tight grip.

"Hmmm, dinner then?" Sebastian purred as he fixed William with a sidelong glance.

William easily yanked his hand free and glared out of the corner of his eye. "I'll see you in court Mr. Michaelis."

There was that damn smirk again. "I look forward to it."


End file.
